Trouble At the Evans Home
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: While trying to have a peaceful dinner for the first time in a long time as a family, things quickly turn sour. Sam feels horrible, but it's nothing that his little brother and sister can't fix. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm not that brilliant.**

**A/N: I think this is going to be one-shot, this is my first **_**published**_** fan fiction I've ever done. So whether I suck, or not tell me I'd be appreciated. If people really like this one and I get requests to make it a sequel I'll make it probably with multiple parts having Kurt being involved I had the idea a little after writing this, but I was unsure if I should write it, or not.  
**

"So, Sam..." His father suddenly said, trying to make conversation during dinner. His mother was sitting next to him, fork in hand as she spread around her potatoes looking over at her son, while at the same time his brother and sister were sitting on either side of him, looked up at Sam at the sound of his name. "Who will you be going to prom with?" His father asked as he finished cutting his steak and then put the generous piece into his mouth and began to chew, as Sam nervously played with his green beans.

"No one, dad." Sam said quietly as he put a green bean into his mouth and began to chew, his mother tilting her head to the side examining her son, his father looking disappointed. Looking to his side, Sam glanced at his sister who looked worried, while his brother was too busy continuing to eat really fast.

"Well- what about that, um Quinn girl?" His father suggested after he finished chewing his steak and looked over at his son curious as to what happened to his girlfriend. Sam never really had the chance to talk to his parents about the break up between him and Quinn. It was the first time in awhile that they were able to enjoy a meal together. "Did you break up, or something? I thought prom is important to you." He added, as he started cutting more steak.

"Prom is important to you, Dad." Sam said without thinking and his father raised a brow, probably sensing a little attitude, however in the way that Sam spoke it, it didn't have an ounce of attitude, he felt as if he was simply stating the truth. Sensing his father's annoyance he added, "You know me- I just-." He however got cut off when his father sighed loudly and pounded his elbow loudly on the table, leaning his face forward his fingers holding against his forehead in annoyance and thought.

His father stopped and then shook his head and started with, "Sam, you'll never live up to our family will you. You never do anything right!" His father said, getting up from the table all of sudden after he pulled his chair out, immediately Sam's mother looked panicked and spoke up.

"Honey, I think you're over reacting." She said sweetly to her husband, looking over at Sam for a minute and giving him a wink, but it didn't make Sam smile, or feel better.

"I'm not!" His father defended, pushing his chair in. "It's family male tradition for us to all to be quarterbacks for our schools and to be an outstanding student all around- to be Kings of our environment. He can barely hold onto being the quarterback and don't even get me started on his grades!" He continued as he made a waving aggravated gesture in the air.

"But he's special, remember honey?" His mother reminded his father while glancing back at Sam while smiling, continuing to try to make Sam feel better. Which seemed to make his father even more angry.

"Oh shut the hell up, with that "special" crap!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the table, Sam's sister then gasped due to the sudden noise and aggravation his father was expression and his brother covered his ears at the word "hell". "That may have been fine for when he was a kid, but now the boy needs to grow the hell up! He can't be in Avatar land all the damn time! He needs to stop flying with Superman! And this dyslexic is total bull! He needs to get over it!" His father shouted reaching to his boiling point, but so did Sam. Getting up from the table, immediately going to his room. _Yes, talk about me like I as if I'm not even here! Don't mind me!_ Sam thought to himself as he went into his room, slamming the door.

After a few minutes, of crossing his arms and pouting in his room, suddenly there was a faint knocking on the door. "Go away!" Sam shouted, he probably looked like five year old in the way that he looked. Of course, he had every reason to be upset, but he thought he kind of looked childish in the mirror anyway.

"It's us." It was faint and barely audible, but he knew of who it was. Getting up he opened the door, his siblings running in and plopping down on his bed. After shutting the door Sam locked it this time and then collapsed onto the bed. His brother clinging onto him snuggling onto him, his sister sitting on the end of the bed just staring at her older and younger brother.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." His brother whined as he held onto his brother, Sam tried to smile as he ruffled his brothers hair while his sister then spoke up next.

"Don't listen to dad. He doesn't know us." She stated matter-of-factually as she watched her brothers on the bed, she tried smile, but it didn't work out that well. "You may not be able to read well, but I want you to know you're one of the smartest people I've met." She said patting onto knee and Sam smirked.

"Can I quote you on that?" Sam teased as his younger brother laughed while Sam tickled at his side.

"Okay, smartest boy. Let's not get too carried away." His sister said instead but then added, "I'm kidding, Sam. You _are_ one of the smartest people I've ever met. You don't have to know how to read to know certain things, or how the world works."

Sam smiled, sitting up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Come here, you!" Sam shouted as he squeezed his sister she laughed, yelling help as Sam kissed her on the cheek. "You're my favorite sister." He assured her.

"I'm your only sister." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah." Sam sounded as if this was news to him, but of course he was joking.


End file.
